Help
by Rukya
Summary: Gray has been attacked by a mysterious person. Wendy finds him almost dead. Fairy Tail wants revenge. But what happen if the person that attacked Gray is a close friend? Or maybe is just their imagination? Can Gray explain the truth? Or simply... He will die? Not pairings and not OC's!
1. Vision

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE**

- "We will go at Lucy's home in an hour to deliver the money".- Erza explained with a grin.

-"Yes! And we do a party!"- commented excited Natsu. Wendy nodded happily and in accordance with Natsu.

- "Why do you always in my house?" - Asked the blonde magician comically. At that moment, she realized that his teammate was behind with absently.-"Gray?" - She asked a little worried.

- "Oh ... I'm sorry ..." He apologized, as he walked toward them, still absently.

-"Something wrong?"

Gray shook his head.

- "Nothing to worry about".-Gray muttered as he began to walk at a faster pace .- "See you later" .- He waved hand.

* * *

><p>Gray sighed as he continued to walk through the streets of Magnolia. At one point, he decided to look back. Gray noticed that he was being observed by someone.<p>

He decided not go to Lucy's home, worried for his teammates. Finally got tired when he felt someone was almost upon him.

- "If you decided to chase me, you could at least introduce".- demanded the ice mage, nervously. The person who was chasing him smiled, showing. However, Gray could not tell who it was, his hood completely hid him.- "Who are you?" - He asked with annoyance. The boy laughed, and Gray felt a shiver through her body.

-. "I'm sorry, Gray. Don't hate me for this" muttered a male voice with a little smile.

- "How do you know who I am?" - He asked surprised. The boy smiled, and took off his hood.- "Impossible ... _You_ ... can't be ..." - he murmured very surprised.

Before he knew it, Gray had been attacked by the hooded person.

The arm of that guy had pierced his stomach. Gray vomited blood at the time, and felt a horrible pain, falling to the ground at the time.

A large pool of blood formed around it. His vision was blurred and could only feel pain. The boy smiled when saw Gray's body.

-"Really I'm sorry Gray. You must survive

Don't die. Really don't die. And after...

_Kill me"._

The ice mage was wandering between consciousness and unconsciousness, shivering. He didn't listen the other boy. Just one last thought crossed his mind.

-'This isn't good _... Natsu..._ '

* * *

><p>Wendy was walking with Charle to Lucy's home because before they had gone to Fairy Hills to showering.<p>

- "I wonder what the reward of the mission ..." - She commented excited. Charle sighed, smiling.

- "You're like a kid, Wendy".- she smiled. Wendy pouted while walked.

At that time, Charle stopped suddenly, startling Wendy.

-"Charle?" - She asked nervously. Charle felt her body tremble...

* * *

><p><em>... She was having a vision...<em>

She wasn't in the vision, only appeared two of his teammates: Natsu and Gray. They were sitting on the floor.

Natsu was hugging Gray. But Gray wasn't hugging him. Natsu was crying, unable to stop his cry. And Gray ... his eyes ... They didn't show life.

- "You can't be dead, Gray...!"

Natsu was screaming, again and again, crying. However, there was not a small movement in the body of Gray.

As Charle thought, _Natsu was hugging the Gray's corpse._

* * *

><p>-"Charle!?" - Wendy asked again, worried. Charle sighed at that time.- "Are you alright? Have you had a vision or something?" - Charle nodded.<p>

- "I hope it's a wrong vision ... _For the sake of him_ ..." - muttered nervously. Wendy was about to ask, when he felt a strong odor.

_A strong smell of blood._

-"Wendy?"- Charle asked this time, nervously. Wendy started running towards the odor, nervously, and Charle followed her. When they reached an alley, they could not believe it.

Blood. A pool of blood awful. And the person who was in the blood middle...

No, it could not be ...

_... Gray ..._

* * *

><p>- "Where the hell is the ice bastard?" -<p>

- "Mmm ... He will have gone to see Juvia or something, Wendy has not come neither".-Lucy commented fun.

- "Anyway, that's not to excuse".- Erza said dryly as he looked very impatient. Lucy gulped as he laughed nervously. Then someone stung the door.

- "Look, I'm sure that are they ..."

However, she found someone that not expected.

- "Where is Wendy, Charle ...?" - Lucy asked, somewhat worried.

- "You must come with me it. Now".- She ordered seriously.

-"Now? What happened?"

-"No time to explain. We should go to the hospital, fast."

-"At the hospital!? What the happened to Wendy!?"

- "Wendy is perfectly Gray is ...!"

- "Gray...!?" -

- "It may be the last time you see him alive ...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is my first story in English! Woah! I expect that you like it! I'm from Spain, and if something is wrong I'm sorry, is difficult write in other language.<strong>

**This story won't be very long, but I wait that you like it! **


	2. Culprit

When they got there, Wendy, Makarov, Gajeel and Juvia were already in the waiting room.

Juvia and Wendy were crying, and Makarov and Gajeel were serious, much more than normal.

Natsu was the first to arrive, sweating, trembling

.-"Where is Gray!?" - He asked abruptly. Wendy looked at the operating room, and Natsu quickly entered. However, he could not believe what I was seeing.

Gray was on a stretcher, around several doctors. All stretcher was full of blood. And he did not seem to be alive. Suddenly, a machine that seemed to be measuring something of ice mage stopped short. That scared to Natsu.

- "Doctor, his pulse stopped!" - Shouted one of the nurses nervously.

- "Give me the machine to revive him, FAST!" - Ordered with initiative. One of the nurses quickly approached one of the machines; he noticed the presence of Natsu.

_Natsu was in shock_.

A stretcher full of blood.

No pulse.

They are having to use machines to revive him.

At that time he saw one of the doctors screaming.

- "Can not you see that save your life may depend on a few seconds!?" - He asked angrily. However, none of that mattered.

Who was on stretcher was him.

All blood was his.

Who had remained pulseless was him.

Gray was dying. _He was dying_. And Natsu couldn't do anything to help.

Suddenly she felt someone hugged from behind, it was Lucy, who before he knew it, she was gently him pushing one of the seats in the waiting room.

- "Lu ... Lucy ... Gray was ... Gray was ..." - began with broken and trembling voice. At that time, he again felt the embrace of her companion. Natsu sensed. Lucy was crying.-"_Gray was almost dead..._"

Erza stood without his armor, only with her dress, very surprised and as nervous as others. Charle was on his lap Wendy, who also was crying.

- "How has this happened ...?" - Asked Erza as she crossed her arms.

- "I smelled blood in an alley and went, when I realized that the person in the middle of the pool of blood was Gray-san".- Wendy with nervously started explain.- "Gajeel-san, Juvia- san and master, also came to feel the same smell. While Gajeel-san warned the ambulance, I tried to heal their wounds with the master ... But ... But ... his wounds were too deep ".- she finished explaining sobbed, feeling guilty for not being able to help. Makarov sighed, stroking the hair of the girl.

-"Do not feel guilty There is only one culprit: the attacker".-Wendy nodded, still unable to leave crying. Gajeel, who was standing with his arms crossed, glanced at his ex-companion guild. He kept muttering mourn the name of your crush. He felt a sharp rage within him.

-"Damn! Whoever has done this, you will regret it!" - Yelled as he looked toward the operating room.

No one said anything. Everyone wanted revenge, but could not stop thinking about the possibility that Gray could leave them the same day.

Hours passed in silence, and finally a doctor came out of the operating room. Natsu looked at the doctor nervously. At that time, the doctor smiled gently while with two fingers of his hand touched Natsu's forehead.

-"You don't ever do this again. Your friend could have died" explained still smiling. All rejoiced when they heard it. And Natsu was shedding tears before realizing.

- "Sorry, sorry ..." - he muttered, as he dropped tears. The doctor smiled, accepting his apology.

- "How is Gray?" - Asked Erza, very nervous. The doctor sighed.

-"I'll be honest. He isn't yet out of danger. The next twenty-four hours will be crucial for him ... Besides..."-He began to explain, somewhat nervous.-"The culprit knew what he was going. He tried kill him. Could it be that when Gray-san woke can't longer use magic. Or perhaps he can't walk never more. Or in the worst case ... that never wakes up and he is in irreversible vegetative state".-He ended explain something sad.-"not even the worst criminals deserve this."

All wizards were silent. What kind of monster would have done something like that? Why Gray?

Natsu was the first to speak.

- "I ... do not know who was who did this ... but ... What I do know is that I will not rest until find him.

Whoever has done this to Gray ... _I shatter_".

…

In other side, a boy walked with nervously.

-"I wait that you are alive".-He muttered while watched a build.

-"What's wrong, captain? Are you nostalgic?"-A voice asked back him, with a smile. The boy refused with his head.

-"Nostalgic? Why?"

-"Because… You are watching your old guild: _Fairy Tail_".

-"Ivon… What do you want?"

-"Have you finished your work?"

-"Yeah… He is almost dead".

-"Almost dead? ALMOST DEAD!?"

-"Yes".

-"You… you would have to have killed him!

-"I can't do it".

-"Why? You're more stronger than him".

-"When I went to kill him, Wendy suddenly appeared. And I don't wanted do hurt"

-"Mmm… Captain… I will can kill him. And then we can back to home!"

-"_Home_…"

-"Yeah, home. It isn't the best home, but… You know…"

-"You know that your home isn't my home. _I haven't a thing like a home_".

-"I know, captain. But you know... In my home _is Lucy_".

-"Ivon?"

-"Yes?"

-"Gray is in the hospital… _Kill him_".

-"Your orders are music for my ears".

**YEAH! THIS CHAPTER 2! HEHEHE**

**The final part I know that is confused… But… all have a explication hehehe. **

**Thanks for the reviews, fav and follows! **

**I answer the reviews! :P**

** .oO****: I'm happy that you are hooked! o**

**TSW: Thanks for the long review! :D The truth is that I don't want put pairing, but, in any case, if the fanfic is finally with pairing it will be with Natsu x Gray. I love Natray (Not Gratsu! .) I will take your suggestion, but really I don't like the POV, I prefer 3****rd**** person for write. I'm happy that you are happy with the beginning. **


End file.
